


Don't fall in

by chaemiyoo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemiyoo/pseuds/chaemiyoo
Summary: Nayeon has been out all night and Jeongyeon knows where she's been. Well better said who's she's been with all night. This isn't the first time, she knows it won't be the last time.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 20





	Don't fall in

Nayeon was out late again. 

Jeongyeon was used to it. The waiting becomes easier as each day passes. Some things are easier to get used to than others. She would’ve never imagined herself in this situation but here she is. 

Waiting for Nayeon to come home. The gentle ticking of the clock echoed through their apartment. It was like a reminder to Jeongyeon that she was the one waiting.

It’s funny how fast things seem to change or better said, how fast people can change.

Jeongyeon knows where Nayeon is out to. 

Who she’s with. 

She knows that Nayeon is out with Momo. Even if the girl said she had to work late, she wouldn’t believe it. The older girl wasn’t the best when it came to lying. Jeongyeon can’t figure out if that was a good or bad thing. 

Whatever it was it didn’t matter. Why should it? The younger girl’s mind was a mess. There was a whirlpool of emotions she would feel. 

Most of all she was angry. 

Not with Nayeon but with herself. She doesn’t have the guts to leave. No matter what she tells herself she always ends up waiting. 

She would sit in the dining area and wait. Sometimes longer than other times but there was always waiting. 

What a curious way to live, isn’t it?

At this point, the nights have blurred and everything feels the same. If only she could know the truth as it is and not as she wants to see it. The mind will sometimes blur reality to make it seem better. That is what she’s done. 

No longer does she question it, instead she’s accepted it for what it is. 

The thing is. She’s not sure what it is. 

The whole Nayeon and Momo thing hasn’t been figured out yet. She has no idea what their relationship is. All she knows is that Nayeon prefers to spend time with Momo rather than with her. 

Nayeon has only known the girl for 4 months but already spends more time with her than with Jeongyeon. 

She doesn’t even know how it happened. Suddenly work needed Nayeon to stay late for almost every day of the week. Quite honestly it felt like an insult to her. Did she think the dots wouldn’t connect? 

It didn’t make any sense to her. 

She could only pretend not to care. Every night she would greet Nayeon with a smile and a kiss. Jeongyeon was a good liar. 

Nayeon doesn’t see through her. 

Something changed. 

Nayeon knew her best, but things took a turn. Suddenly it felt like they were strangers to each other. It’s almost as if they were living with strangers once again. It frustrated Jeongyeon at first, but now she didn’t mind. 

Asking would only lead to useless arguments. Why waste energy on such things? 

Jeongyeon doesn’t ask anymore. 

Maybe she’ll take the lyrics of “creep” by TLC to heart. If she can do it, why can’t Jeongyeon also do it? Another thing she can’t bring herself to do.

But if she could. If the opportunity presented itself, oh she would. Maybe it would give her the courage to leave the girl. To just pack up her things and leave without ever speaking to Nayeon ever again. 

That would be amazing. 

She’d do anything to see the look on Nayeon’s face but she can’t let it go so easily. 

There was something inside her that wanted to stay. A part of her that wants to be petty and stay. 

Was it what she wanted? 

Not really. She knew that all she wants is for Nayeon to stop treating her like a stranger. Once again she wants to feel the warmth that was once given to her by the girl. However, things have changed. 

She said she would let it go but she can’t. 

Nayeon was more than just a girlfriend to her. They were friends for years before they got together anyway. 

She remembers those times. When Nayeon nervously asked her out on a first date.

Nayeon’s eyes looked at her in such a different way then. Her eyes were so different back then, so full of love. Now empty eyes stare into hers. 

It’s now 2 am. 

She’s still waiting. The clock is still softly filling up the silence, almost in a taunting manner. 

It was 2:40 am when Nayeon got home.

She looked exhausted, there were dark circles under her eyes. She smelled of a perfume she couldn’t recognize. It was somewhat sweet and it delighted her senses but who’s perfume was it? 

The night flowed by. Jeongyeon couldn’t fall asleep until 4 am, when she felt Nayeon wrap her arms around her. Her body almost immediately sank into her arms. The feeling was something she missed so much. 

Nayeon didn’t fall asleep until 5 am, when Jeongyeon fell asleep in her arms. 

She was exhausted, working overtime was bringing her down. Not only that but it was also affecting her relationship. She knew what Jeongyeon thought. 

Nayeon knew that Jeongyeon thought she was cheating on her. 

But she wasn’t. 

She wouldn’t do that to her, she loves her. 

Their relationship wasn’t in the best state right now but she was so close to her goal. This was the last day she needed to work late but of course, her girlfriend had no clue of this 

She bought Jeongyeon new perfume today. It’s sweet but not too sweet, it's perfect for her. 

Nayeon overheard her tell Jihyo that she wanted a new perfume the other day. So she did what every good girlfriend would do, she went to go buy her a new perfume. Hopefully, she’ll like it.

It’s the first step to fixing their falling apart relationship. 

Nayeon knows that she created a not so ideal situation but she knows how to fix it. There are some things that she needs to clear up. 

Momo is just a friend. Jeongyeon doesn’t think that she doesn’t blame her. She knows that the whole thing seems suspicious. 

But they are just friends and her girlfriend needs to see that. 

So the next morning Nayeon clears things up in a subtle way. A way that would make Jeongyeon see things more clearly. 

They both woke up at 7 am, and usually, Nayeon would be off to work but not today. Today she pulled Jeongyeon back into bed and fell back asleep. To say Jeongyeon was confused was an understatement. 

What is happening, she thought. 

Nonetheless, she stayed in bed and fell asleep in her arms. 

When she woke up Nayeon was getting ready for work. Disappointment flashed on her face but it left as quickly as it came. 

“Momo invited us to dinner, she wants you to meet her girlfriend,” Nayeon said nonchalantly 

Once those words registered into her mind it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and Nayeon knew that. 

Even if she was exhausted, Nayeon didn’t give up. 

Countless hours of work led her here. She can’t count how much sleep she’s lost over this goal. It would be too much to add up. 

She’s been working on this since their first anniversary. 

It was only until now that she started to work on the financial side of things. She had underestimated how much it would cost.

But that didn’t matter 

Nayeon is determined to propose to Jeongyeon in the best way possible.


End file.
